Nazafarin Honmaru (Old)
The aged and eldery reappearance of the ancient Nazafarin Homaru. While not a member of the lookout nor even considered a helper she did have a rivalry with some of the prominent members and through this changed her ways. She through her Pocket dimension magic learned the art of traveling between them, and spent a huge amount of time in the ageless blind eternities or void between dimensions. Causing her to age differently. She returned to this realm oblivious of how much time actualy passed, in order to find a heir/ student for her vast knowledge. And to greet some old friends unaware that they all died. Appearance/Personality Nazafarin has physicaly aged a lot compared to her youngerself, dispite still looking rather young for her age. Her Pale white hair has gone grey and she cut her former braid short. In time Nazafarin learned to control her eye of the beholder, but in doing so sacreficed her actual eye for it, and this wound has never fully healed, causing her to wear a bandage over her it. She wears a teal kimino with a white traditional burtorian cloak over it. With age comes calmness of mind and this is certainly true for Nazafarin, As she learned to supress the side effects of her dark blood and thus has lost her fiery temper, and psychotic nature. Once again being a compassionate, cheerfull, and courageous individual that tends to choose an easy way out, she still is very undiplomatic believing in the use of coercion or if nessacary force to get her way. Background. Ever since Nazafarin learned the art of forming portals to a 'pocket dimension' she calls her meditation realm. She used it to as a practice place to train and study her magic. Becoming adapt at her shadow magic, but she also by accident created a crack in the very fabric of this pocket realm and through it found herself stuck in the void between realms, known as the ageless blind eternities. She remained stuck within until she discovered the progenitor of her powers The Dark Beast who had been sealed within the eternities. confident she by now was stronger then this monster she faced off with it and to her despair found out it outclassed her by unseen margins. Now stuck between realms having to hide from the beast and survive it's attacks. Nazafarin found herself despairing until another clash with the beast resulted in her finding another crack back home, and she escaped. After catching her breath she realised that the constant clash with the dark beast had increased her powers and after this she was finaly able to fully her wish of fighting Nikad till a draw. After this Nazafarin felt content she had fufilled her wish and retreated back in her meditation realm in order to study the void and the beast once more. After many years she not only discovered the secrets of using the void for travel between worlds but also gained insights of her powers through the beast. Retreating in the void once more Nazafarin eventualy defeated the beast in the void and became the sole carrier and progenitor of the dark blood. Sealing it inside her, she once again went rampant due to now having all her blood replaced with the dark blood. However after ages of being mad inside the void she finaly learned to control her mind, body and now blood. This also slowed her natural aging down as she now carried divine blood inside her, dark but still divine. After centuries of travel a now old Nazafarin returned to her original realm once more, hoping to teach a worthy student what she learned aswel as greeting some old friends, completely unware of how much time has passed in actuality. Power and abilities Age definitly catched up with Nazafarin, she once held enough power in her to be able to destroy dimensions and now due to her old age she can only use a mere fragment of her younger self's arsenal of power. This by no end means she is weak, she definitly is still strong enough to wipe out a universe should she choose so. However her advanced age usualy means she wont fight for very long or at all. Advanced age: Nazafarin has aged a lot even though her divine blood lessened the effects of it she still is way past her prime meaning that the effects and power of her abilities are actively halved (with the exception of her blood abilities). Avatar Creation: Nazafarin can through a combination of shadow magic and creation magic form a perfect avatar for herself. This avatar is completely real (out of flesh and blood), nazafarin controls the avatar through her mind and her real body will remain in a meditative state. The form and shape of her avatar can be anything Nazafarin chooses but for most of the time she'll use the form of her younger self. The avatar however is limited in power and while it posses all of Nazafarins skills it's only about as strong as young Nazafarin was when she first was released from her seal. The Avatar itself can't perform any of nazafarins transformations. Peace within death: Nazafarin's advance age has given her acceptance of the inevitable, effects that would instil dread or fear do not work for she knows she's at death's door anyway. Not from this world: Her prolonged stay within the ageless blind eternities has caused some of it to embedded within her. This causes her to feel otherworldy, makes her resilient to magic effects and makes it hard for others to get a grasp on her energy. Divine blood (dark variant): When Nazafarin sealed the dark blood inside her and learned to control it, not only did she slow her aging down. She also gained the ability sense anything of a divine nature as well as being completely immune to any divine spells or abilities. Progenitor of the Dark Blood:'By defeating the dark beast and sealing all of it's blood inside her Nazafarin became the progenitor of this varriant of the divine blood, this means that she shares her power with everyone who also posses this blood. And she can 'gift' people with this blood aswel. This share of power is more or less benificial for Nazafarin as she can see anything a person with the dark blood does. And whenever a person with the dark blood learns something or gains power she will also gain strenght and learn what that person learned. '''Pure mind :'Through rigorous training and meditation Nazafarin managed to seal off the darkness within her from her mind. Leaving her thoughs pure and immune to outside interference. '''Mind reader: By touch Nazafarin can read the minds of a willing person. She however as the progenitor of the dark blood can do this to anyone who has the dark blood without needing to touch this person or even be near him for that matter. Implant vision: Nazafarin has the ability to send vision to someone who's energy signature she knows. This ability can also be used to share her memories with someone. Dimensional travel: Nazafarin can travel between dimension through use of the void, however she has noted that it no longer goes easy or instantly due to her advanced age. Traveling from one dimension to another takes her several years. Regeneration: Nazafarin has the ability to passively regenerate. The reason for this, is her exceptional blood, it just boils and recreates the flesh or organs that have been damaged/destroyed. Corrupting blood: Nazafarin’s unique blood is extremely corrupting and poisonous to most life forms. it should be noted that several drops of her blood can cause burns on skin contact, and can corrupt/kill a person once it enters the bloodstream. However these effects do not apply when nazafarin 'gifts' her blood to someone Blood enhancing: the only non-passive abilities she was granted by her extremely potent dark blood, the ability to enhance attacks (being it magical or chi based) by mixing them with her blood. Shadow Magic: From her time in limbo nazafarin learned the unique magical ability to animate her shadow as an extention of her own body. Her shadow can also move on it's own and will jump up to protect it's master. Shadow Attack: Nazafarin's shadow is able to attack her opponents shadow aswel and any damage it deals to this shadow will be dealt to the opponent. Walk in my shadow : Nazafarin can instantly swap places with her shadow. Shadow dive: '''Nazafarin can dissapear into the shadows for extended periods of time, she can reappear anywhere a shadow falls. Her shadow will always remain, should there be no other shadows left. '''Shadow burden: Any damage or effects applied to nazafarin will be applied to her shadow instead. due to her age it can only take so much. Syncopate: Nazafarin can negate or displace any magic effect the moment she understands how they work or when her shadow burden absorbed the effects of it. Shadow Bind: '''Tentacles will appear from her shadow that will grab hold of her attackers shadow, effective immobilising him. '''Shadow Realm: Nazafarin create an area covered by thick dark clouds effectively bringing the shadow realm to her. once inside the shadow realm, the powers of her shadow magic will drasticly increase, and all other magic will be syncopated. Eye of the beholder: After defeating a beholder Nazafarin magicly grafted his eye in her left eye socket and thus can use the beholders strange way of perception. When using this eye she will see all possibilities, past present and future of whatever she is looking at, making it impossible to escape it's vision. While Nazafarin learned to control this enormouse amount of information it still requires a lot of focus to do so, and sometimes it's very misleading. Flight: Unlike most warriors Nazafarin makes use of magic to fly. Barrier: A magical barrier that exists in two phases: a small (about her size) hexagonal shaped barrier used to deflect, and a large barrier that is formed by several small hex barriers knit together. Meditation Realm: (Also known as pocket dimensions) after studying deeply into ethereal magic Nazafarin learned how to create a personal pocket dimension she calls her meditation realm, she can open a portal to it anywhere after she created it. The realm is completely magical and bends to Nazafarin's will, meaning she can reform it to look how she wants. Creation magic: Nazafarin is able to magicly craft and create objects aswell as reform existing ones. She cannot reform objects that already are magical. Inside her meditation realm however she can but when this object leaves her realm it will revert back to his old state. Chi Blocker: a curse attack that when cast looks a bit like a ball of mist fired from the caster. On contact it'll cause a magical disjunction between the body and soul, effectively blocking the victim form using chi. Soul Shaker: a curse that quite litteraly causes to body and soul of the victom to seperate, making it impossible for them to use any of their abilities for the duration of the curse. Bottle of Want: this bottle will pour out any liquid the holder wants it to pour out (limited to the power and knowledge of the holder). Nazafarin usualy uses this offer a friendly drink, being able to give people exactly what they want. (for her basic ki and other attacks look at her younger page) Transformations. Shin Oni Serei. Due to Nazafarin learning to control her temper she no longer has easy access to the normal oni-serei transformation which is rooted in anger and hatred. She can however still use this purified and mastered from of it which is a full manifestation of negativity and negative energy making it much stronger/destructive but due to her age she can not retain this from long and it will visibly deteriorate her body. When using the shin oni seirei Naza's appearance does change; her pupils will disappear, and her overall appearance will be more beast like for example her teeth will become pointy and sharpened like fangs. Due to the massive amounts of negative energy her aura will have red statics in it and it greatly affect the surrounding environment. Yami Oni Serei The ultimate form of the oni serei one that activly mimics the power of the dark beast. Her aura will take the from the dark beast. When taking on this form nazafarin will revert to her younger self and all latent power she once had will be released. However her body can only hold this form for 2 seconds making it more or less a power display transformation then an active battle form. Shin Kami Seirei Considered the polar opposite of the Oni Serei, the Kami Seirei is transformation similar to the Oni seirei but a manifestation of possitive energy and possitivity. Nazafarin can not use the normal version of the Kami Seirei for the same reason she cannot use the regular oni serei. Hotoke Seirei Sometimes refered to as the 'transcended form' is a transformation that can only be used by those who have mastered both the oni and kami serei forms. This form utilies neither possitive nor negative energy, as the user has transcended above both. When entering this form the user will become surrounded by ethereal energy and flames. The user can become intangible at will, once intangible she can no longer be harmed but she can also no longer interact with anything. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Females Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles